charmed_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pax Evans
"That's what family does. We fight for each other." - Pax to her Aunt Jo. Paxton Melinda "Pax" Evans '''is the oldest sister of the Legacy Charmed Ones, alongside her younger sisters Peri and PJ Evans She is also the firstborn daughter of Warren witch; Paisley Evans and a mortal Ross Evans as well as the oldest niece of Warren witch; Jo Halliwell. Being a Charmed Ones, Pax's wiccan powers focus on mind and movement: the ability to move objects with her mind just like her Ancestor Prue Halliwell. Besides this, Pax possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. She also has access to The Power of Three with her sisters; Peri and PJ Evans. Pax is a decedent of the Warren and Halliwell family line of witches dating back to the original Charmed Ones, and Melinda Warren. '''History Early Life Pax Evans, born as Paxton Halliwell was born on May 2, 2075 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital to Warren witch Paisley Halliwell and mortal Ross Evans, as the couple's first child. After her birth Pax was given a traditional Halliwell family wiccaning proceeded by her ancestor Penny "Grams" Halliwell. For the first two years of her life, Pax was like any normal toddler however after the birth of her little sister Peri Halliwell in November 16, 2077, Pax began to develop abilities with her later being discovered to having the power of telekinesis which scared Pax's mother as no Halliwell had had powers so young since Pax's great-grandmother's generation. By the time she was four, Pax's little sister had began to use powers of her own being discovered to have the powers of visions, a second ability of the Charmed Ones. Although by the time she was five she found that she was gonna become the sister to another baby. However not long before the death, Pax's father Ross was killed in a demon attack and Pax's name was changed from Paxton Halliwell to Paxton Evans. Within the month on Halloween Pax becomes a sister to baby PJ Evans. Not understanding what was happening Pax was more than happy to celebrate the birth of PJ with a family wiccaning, but the day after the wiccaning Pax became confused when she could no longer use her powers, not knowing her mother had bound her powers and they left San Francisco with her sisters and her. After leaving San Francisco Pax and her family moved to Boston, although struggling with all the changes Pax began to act up a little. Appearance Pax is a very gorgeous young woman whom looks a lot like her mother in appearance. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Pax is widely gorgeous young woman in her early to mid twenties with light olive skin, a pair of almond shaped hazel eyes that although are her father's brown has a shade of green to them which are all her mothers. She has long naturally curly dark brown hair which has shades of blonde and she usually wears loose. Pax has a slender figure with an athletic and slender build, nice teeth, high cheekbones and long legs with her being found to be the tallest of the Evans sisters. She also has a tattoo of a raven flying away on her left shoulder. * Wardrobe: When it comes to her sense of style, Pax likes to look both natural and relaxed favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, jackets or jeans. Though when she has to dress up she does it with a unique sense of style. Pax has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings and always wears her silver charm bracelet with charms such as a silver triquettra, the letter P and a lot more little charms. Personality Pax is described as being tough as nails, and can also, at times, but brash, impulsive and slightly immature young woman yet she can also be fairly tough, feisty and witty. She is one of the most rebellious of the Evans sisters, and is thought to be very similar to her Aunt Jo with them both being very independent and stubborn individuals that will do more than anything for family. As well as showing typical Halliwell sarcasm which comes out mostly towards her whitelighter. As a witch, Pax develops an extensive knowledge of magic, her birthright of witchcraft, and the usage of her powers which she is desperate to further develop. She can also be very manipulative and secretive but she is also very stubborn, a known Halliwell trait and highly protective over her family. Pax always speaking her mind and is more than a little standoffish, yet can also be very blunt which leads to her offending a lot more people than she helps. She is fearless, and headstrong knowing that when something goes through her mind, she'll do it unless something directly tells her not to do it. Pax is a demon hunter, and often takes pleasure in her job as a witch, as she is a very determined and pushy person that often acts without thinking but seems to learn from her mistakes as well as being compassionate and loving. She is more than often letting her sisters be the calm to her storm. Pax also has a lot of negative energy towards her mother as well as abandonment and betrayal and is also willing to do anything to protect her family; even if it means going against her own strict morals, with her unstoppable passion for family being her biggest vulnerability. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Channeling the power with her hands, Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: Growing up, Pax was trained in hand to hand combat. * Temporary Powers: As a Charmed One, Pax has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Pax is a high school graduate of Bay View High school in San Francisco, California with her having graduated in 2093 five years previous. Known for her rebellious nature, Pax was considered as a highly popular young student and was believed to be rather intelligent though is was said that didn't really apply herself in school with her doing enough to get Bs and the odd A. She was also well known for being sent the the Head's office often in school yet she was also really known for being a bit of a jock with her interests in the track team, swim team, volleyball team, and basketball team, as well as different combat classes as well as being class president for two years. * College Student: After taking a gap year to travel, Pax became a student of Berkeley University in her home city of San Francisco, California alongside Peri and Sarah, majoring in criminology with a minor in psychology. Unlike with her high school experience, Pax did try to be more academic in college wanting to do well although she was still more known for being a jock, however after the death of her mother, Pax decided to leave college despite being in her senior year and went travelling again. * Nightclub Owner: After returning home, and finding her powers, Pax became the new owner of her mother's nightclub P3 having decided to run the club instead of going back to school. At the start of her nightclub career Pax started by getting a feel for everything within the club from barmaid to bouncer. She also want to make a grand reopening for the 100th anniversary of the club opening in 2099. Bringing the club back to its original state for a benefit concert. With the club, Pax seems to have found her niche and has been said to be one of the best club owners since her great-great grandmother Piper Halliwell. Relationships Family Peri Evans Peri Evans is Pax's younger sister and fellow Charmed One. PJ Evans PJ Evans is Pax's baby sister and fellow Charmed One. Like with her sister Peri, Pax is extremely close with her sister and is highly protective over the youngest Evans sister. Etymology * Paxton: Paxton is the transferred use of an English surname derived from a place name, so called the village of Paxton in Huntingdonshire, first recorded as Pachstone in the 11th century. The name originates from the Olde English “Pœcces tun” meaning ‘peaceful farm’. The oldest recorded spelling of the surname came in the 12th century and was spelled “du Paxtun”. Paxton as a forename is sometimes given to little boys in the English speaking world, although it’s most common in the United States. * Evans: A surname of Welsh, and possibly Cornish, origin. Within Wales it is the fifth most common surname and is the tenth most common in England. Within the United States, it is ranked as the 48th-most common surname. Evans is of Welsh origin. In its anglicised form the name means "son of Evan". Regarding its Welsh roots, it is a derivative of the name Ifan, a cognate of John.5 In the Welsh language, the f'' produces the ''v sound; Ifan (Ivan) became Evan. The similarity to the Slavic name Ivan is not accidental, as the latter is a cognate of John too. In the Welsh language the patronymic "ab Evan" resulted in the anglicized surname "Bevan", which is also common in Wales. Trivia * Pax got her name from a list of 50 P names, the same list her mother and Grandmother used, and both her great-grandmother Melinda Halliwell, and the first witch of her family Melinda Warren. * Her powers were bound when she was five years old. Category:Characters